


Dear Apollo

by favoritefightingfrenchman



Series: World War One [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, What Have I Done, enjolras rarely replies, grantaire writes home, its a letter fic, world war one au, you're gonna sob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favoritefightingfrenchman/pseuds/favoritefightingfrenchman
Summary: Grantaire is in love with his dear Apollo. He's also in the war. He writes a letter every chance he gets, but he rarely gets a reply.





	1. August 20, 1914

_Dear Apollo,_

_My sweet love, how are you?_

_I’m about as fine as someone in the middle of the war can be. The Germans killed Bossuet last week. I wrote home to his darling lady Musichetta with the news. I hope that she isn’t too terribly sad, but again, who wouldn’t be? Our rations are low but make due with what we have. It took me a week to find the paper to write this on, I’m sorry for such a long response time._

_I think of you every time I have the chance. I saw a flower growing in the middle of the trench a while ago and thought of you. It was such a strange phenomenon, yet it seemed as though it belonged._

_Joly is still here, and he sends his best wishes. We drink together occasionally, thinking of what life may be when we finally escape this hell._

_I hope that we will be together once again. I think of kissing you once again and holding you close to me. I think of how we will always be together. You are my everything, dear Apollo. You are my sun, and I will forever love you. I must go back into the trenches, but I hope to receive word from you soon. I love you with all of my heart._

_From your skeptic,_

_Grantaire._


	2. August 31, 1914

__

_ Dear Apollo,  _

_ My dear, how are you this week? I haven’t heard from you, but I assume your heart is too heavy to reply. Joly believes this of his Musichetta as well. He is still very shaken from the death of Bossuet, but he puts his feelings aside. He is much too brave, my love.  _

_ Winter is quickly approaching, and my feet are always cold. I wish I were lying in bed with you, completely warm against your touch. I miss you, Apollo.  _

_ Joly and I have been drinking as often as possible. I know you hate when I drink, but this is war. I would rather die numb from the alcohol than in pain from a slow death. I do not wish you to worry, though. I will make it through this. I am very skilled with a gun, which is very surprising from an artist.  _

_ I feel pain with every kill, as every man should feel. It is unnatural for murder to take place. I will protect Patria, though. It is a great honour to fight for her.  _

_ I will send you a drawing of Joly as soon as I can, but for now I have limited paper. I love you so very much and cannot wait to kiss you once again.  _

_ From your skeptic, _

_  
_ Grantaire.  _ _


	3. September 9, 1914

_ Dear Apollo, _

 

_ My love, I hope you reply to me soon. I’m having troubles understanding why you won’t send me a reply. Joly and Musichetta have been corresponding once again, and he is on leave in a few days. He said he will go visit you and make sure you’re okay.  _

 

_ I await your touch once more. I anticipate your hand in mine.  _

 

_ I will be home for a week next month, and I hope that we can spend every moment together. I’ll hold you close and never let go. We will be together and then I will part for some time; but I will return once again.  _

 

_ I included my drawing of our dear friend Joly, and I hope that you remember him as he was before. War has changed him. War has changed us all.  _

 

_ I love you with everything in me. _

 

_ From your skeptic, _

  
_ Grantaire.  _


	4. September 15, 1914

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Enjolras replies

_Dear Grantaire,_

_I apologize for the rare replies. Writing these words to you brings a heavy weight to my heart. I miss you, and I await your arrival home for the week._

_I remember Joly’s wonderful face, and the way his loves would kiss it. I hope to kiss you like that when you return. I hope to hold your hand. I will cherish each moment of the week we will have together, my love. You are so strong._

_Bossuet's death comes as quite a shock to me. He was such a strong man and he didn't seem to be the kind to die the way he did. I suppose you cannot assume many things during war, though._

_Courfeyrac hopes to hear from Combeferre soon. Isn't he a medic in the field? My memory slips me from time to time, you'll have to excuse me._

_Courfeyrac and Musichetta come over from time to time and we talk about how life will be after the war. There will be a financial fallout, but we'll figure everything out._

_I love you so much, my love._

_Until next time,_

_Your Apollo._ __


	5. September 28, 1914

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey yall I finallt updated something because IM A DEPRESSED PIECE OF SHIT
> 
> I'm legit sitting here with my cat sir Winston Churchill eating doritos
> 
> so here u go ,,
> 
> much love,
> 
> elisabeth

_Dear Apollo,_ _  
_

_  
_

_I promise you that everything will be fine. We will be fine. I love you.  
_

_  
_

_Joly and I have been out of the trenches this week, but we expect to go back very soon. I do not mean to worry you, though. I will be fine, for I am stronger than most when in the trenches.  
_

_  
_

_The gunfire still haunts me, though I am away from the trenches. I wake in agony and sweat believing to be back in the trenches. I will be over it soon though, dear. I'll be back home sure enough. And then we can live our lives out... as much as we can from the public eye. I realize that you shall be worried about it and who may find us out other than our dear friends. I agree that the consequences would be bad, but I would live them out for you, Apollo.  
_

_  
_

_Joly says hello, by the way._ _  
_

_  
_

_From your skeptic,  
_

_  
_

_Grantaire._ _  
_


	6. October 8th, 1914

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THIS FIC LIKE TBH THIS IS THE ONLY ONE I LOVE OF MINE KMS
> 
> someone pls leave me comments sir Winston Churchill loves them and so do I
> 
> much love, elisabeth

_Dear Apollo,_

 

_My dear Apollo, how I miss you so very much. My love grows even though I have been in the trenches much to long._

 

_Joly was injured many days ago, yet it slips my mind how exactly long. He's in recovery and will be on leave for a short week after which they release him. I will miss him dearly though, as he is the only one I could talk to here in the trenches._

 

_I grow weary of how much longer I can stand in these trenches. My feet are soaked everyday and I dodge bullets each night. I wish you were in my arms and that I could kiss you to sleep every night. I dream of whispering sweet nothings in the mornings. I dream of joining you at the Musain in France. I wish that I could fall in love with you every day. I want to hold you close and draw my hands through your blonde curls and kiss your soft lips._

 

_Please write back to me my love._

 

_Love your skeptic,_

 

_Grantaire._

 


	7. October 12th, 1914

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey fuckers this is the third update today and I am LIVING
> 
> I love u all pls leave kudos and comments 
> 
> also follow my tumblr
> 
> burnlikemary-Winchester
> 
> ill post pics of Winston there sometime

_Dear Apollo,_

 

_I love you so much and I will soon be home in a few days to graze your lips with my own._

 

_I will love every morning with you. You musn't reply now- as I will be there in a short few days._

 

_Love your skeptic,_

 

_Grantaire._

 


	8. October 23, 1914

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey yall I had to use a calendar to count seven days
> 
> I'm high and writing this shitty work
> 
>  
> 
> pls leave comments

_Dear Grantaire,_

 

_I especially loved the seven days with you, and now I worry more and more about your fate. I believe so much in you but you do not believe in anything. I know you can do this but I do not know if you know that you can do this._

 

_I already miss waking next to you under the sheets. Paris is much too cold and dark without you and your colorful art._

 

_I do hope that Joly ends up in your platoon once more, seeing as you were both so very good friends. He kept you occupied through this hellfire._

 

_Please stay safe, my dear. I am not to know what to do without you or your letters in my life._

 

_Love,_

 

_Apollo._

 


	9. November 5th, 1914

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahahahah  
> hahhhahaha
> 
>  
> 
> guess whats gonna get angsty next chapter
> 
>  
> 
> haahaha

_Dear Apollo,_

 

_Our dear friend Joly is back with me in the mud filled trenches once again. He says hello to you and that he is recovered._

 

_I do miss you very much and I regret my delayed response, but times are hard. I had to trade so many things for just a piece of paper and enough of a pencil to write this._

 

_I love you my dear._

 

_Love your skeptic,_

 

_Grantaire._


	10. November 19th, 1914

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a letter to Eponine telegrammed to Enjolras

_Dear Ms. Thernardier,_

 

_We, the French Army, regret to inform you that your brother Grantaire Thernadier was killed in combat in the early hours of dawn on November 16th, 1914. It is impossible to retrieve his body, as he had been killed in the trenches. We have sent his belongings in a box and you will receive it in the coming days._

 

_We are terribly sorry for your loss._

 

_Regards,_

 

_The Commanding Officer of Mr. Thernadier._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> please request a sequel or smthn


End file.
